User talk:ASHPD24/Day 2 Bad Guys
Twice the same Above the sections, there is two times the same thing. Can you remove it? --Station7 (talk) 21:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how this happened, but I fixed it. --ASHPD24 (talk) 22:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Images I'll pop images here for your use on the page, along with some comments. I've uploaded more than is probably necessary, so let me know and I can delete any unneeded ones. File:2x01 scientist.jpg|One of the scientists assembling the nuke File:2x01 scientists.jpg|The back of the other scientist's head File:2x03 dead scientists.jpg|The scientists post-execution. Note the one on top looks like the one pictured in the first image, yet he's wearing a different top. Possibly a continuity error, or he is the one with his back turned earlier. File:2x01 sentry.jpg|The sentry at the Panorama City warehouse in episode 1 File:2x03 sentry.jpg|The sentry seen in episode 3 - grey shirt instead of brown, and no goatee beard. Probably swapped for a stunt performer File:2x02 Wald gang member.jpg|The guy that hits Jack at Atlas Auto Wreckers File:2x07 customer 1.jpg|A guy in Crescent Collectibles. At first glance could be confused for Michael Hilow but he's wearing blue jeans rather than black trousers File:2x07 customer 2.jpg|Another guy browsing at the shop. I dunno if you wanna include these two as they disappear when the firefight begins so could be actual shoppers File:2x07 terrorist 1.jpg|Guy Jack shoots File:2x07 terrorist 2.jpg|Other guy shot in entrance area (along with Michael Hilow) File:2x07 Mamud henchman.jpg|This guy lets Nina into Mamud's back area... File:2x07 Mamud henchman dead.jpg|...then later Nina kills him. Dunno which pic you prefer Enjoy! Will add more as I go through the series--Acer4666 (talk) 00:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey. thanks! I'll get onto these ASAP. --ASHPD24 (talk) 00:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, updated. Now, I think the last terrorist is the one who drives the truck with the nuke at the airport, and maybe there were other guys in the van with Kate and Paul, but I can't remember at this time. --ASHPD24 (talk) 03:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Nuke guard I'm glad ASHPD24 reminded me of the lone terrorist who was guarding the real nuclear bomb during Season 2. This guy has been on my "to add" list for the Forbidden characters for a looong time (I'll explain whenever I get to adding him). Please feel free to use this pic for your page. It is possible that another view of him exists but this is all I could find on my computer. 02:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks a lot. Assuming there's no one else associated with Second Wave that I missed, this should cover it. --ASHPD24 (talk) 03:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :There's another shot of that guy here, or I added one of him from the previous episode here. Dunno if it's the same performer both times? :Also, I noticed you have omitted the guy who was burned at the mosque from the list, as well as listing him as an innocent man in Syed Ali's section - but I am positive this guy was complicit in Ali's plans, and have updated Deaths on 24 to reflect that. Remember he was wearing Syed Ali's clothes, and was found upright when he was on fire. There's no way Syed Ali swapped clothes with a conscious, non-willing person and then set him on fire. That guy must have willingly traded clothes and then set himself on fire to fake Ali's death giving him time to escape. :I'll try to add pics of some of the other guys when I have time. Will you be making an extra section for Stanton's conspiracy group, for the Coral Snake soldiers to go under?--Acer4666 (talk) 19:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, in the next episode Tom Baker says "the man Ali set on fire", so I undid my edits about who actually killed him, but I still think the circumstances dictate he was a willing participant--Acer4666 (talk) 19:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Kay, added the photos for the driver guy. Is the pic for the guy burning currently seen on that episode's guide the best one? :And yeah, I guess I will do the whole Stanton conspiracy thing since they were basically bad guys. I'll just need some good pics of the Coral Snake crew, particularly the commander who I think might qualify for an unnamed terrorists entry if I remember correctly. --ASHPD24 (talk) 03:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Coral Snake soldiers Sorry this has taken so long, I hadn't forgotten about it but it's just so hard to make out who is who in this scene. All the soldiers look the same, and I don't know (a) Who any of the stuntmen are, or how many there are or (b) How many they're meant to be in-universe, and who is meant to be who. 8 soldiers get killed, so I guess there are meant to be 8 there in total. I grabbed pics of some people below, there happen to be eight but some are maybe the same person and I'm sure I've missed some of them (ie, 2nd guy shot by Jack). There seem to be four present when Miller is shot, plus an extra one up the hill who is killed by Jack, then Jack takes out another one. Then four more are seen running towards Jack in the creek bed, he takes out another 2 and 4 left are taken out by CTU. It's really confusing - but pics are below. File:Coral Snake 1.jpg|Leader of the gang; Shoots Rick Phillips and has a couple of lines File:Coral Snake 2.jpg|Runs across into position after Jack gives himself away File:Coral Snake 3.jpg|Runs towards the wreckage after Jack gives himself away File:Coral Snake 4.jpg|Gets shot by the flare gun File:Coral Snake 5.jpg|Seen running and firing at Jack at the end of the mini skirmish File:Coral Snake 6.jpg|3rd guy shot by Jack; also looks like Greg Barnett File:2x09 Coral Snake soldier 4.jpg|4th guy shot by Jack; maybe Greg Barnett File:Coral Snake 7.jpg|Another guy shooting at Jack in the creek bed --Acer4666 (talk) 21:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) And here's the dead bodies of the unit that was actively tracking the bomb. I can't remember if it was explicitly confirmed or denied that Ron Samuels was one of these men - George Mason says "There's a hostile US paramilitary unit standing between you and the bomb, a Coral Snake team headed up by Colonel Ron Samuels", suggesting he was one of the guys - I dunno if there's other dialogue that indicates he wasn't one of them. Anyway, here's the pics: File:Dead coral snake 1.jpg File:Dead coral snake 2.jpg File:Dead coral snake 3.jpg File:Dead coral snake 4.jpg File:Dead coral snake 5.jpg|This guy is hardly seen, best shot I could get --Acer4666 (talk) 14:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't notice this because I was away. Acer you know it never really occurred to me that Samuels himself could conceivably have been among those men... very interesting idea. Wonder if we should consider doing an Unknown status and a note? Personally I don't see a colonel on the ground with his troops in an operation like this but Mason's line really does make this a tad unclear! 01:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I had another check of the episode, and I don't think Samuels could have been among them. Jack knows Samuels, having been recruited by him, but when he discovers the bodies he has to identify them by checking the tattoos on the arm. After he does this, he then says "it's definitely Colonel Samuels' men".--Acer4666 (talk) 13:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC)